


Unsteady

by lynxyne



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Happy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i love thee dumb gay boys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxyne/pseuds/lynxyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Hinata feels like Komaeda's comfort zone is so much different from his own. This is probably one of those times, but it's not that he really minds it. </p><p>(transboy hinata and transboy komaeda have cute fluffy sex the end. written for maidkomaeda!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaidKomaeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidKomaeda/gifts).



Hinata had to admit that he was surprised sometimes at just how cute his boyfriend could be, even if he was well aware of it. It was just… A fact, he guessed.  
But in the kindest way he could manage, he had to admit he had never expected anything like this. It wasn’t bad, not in the least, even if the shock on his face (quickly transforming into flustered bewilderment) conveyed it.  
His boyfriend, Komaeda Nagito, was sitting on his bed in his cabin in probably the cutest pair of underwear he’d actually ever seen gracing his fragile frame. That or…. Maybe it was just Nagito that was making it so adorable. His face flushed; that was probably the case. He’d seen enough of Victoria’s Secret to last him a lifetime, but not a single model looked as precious as Nagito did in this moment, nervously smiling at Hinata and ocasionally looking down, likely in embarrassment.  
Finally, Hinata broke the silence that had been previously filling the room. It probably hadn’t lasted too long, but it felt like centuries since either of them had said a word.  
"Wh-what’s the…. The occasion?" he managed to stumble through, face flushing even farther at his awkward stutter. Shifting his stance, he looked away, trying not to focus too much on the problem at hand. He was already getting… Just a bit too excited. He was a teenager, okay!  
“A-ah, does there have to be one, Hinata?” Nagito replied, stumbling in his words just as much as his boyfriend had. So he was embarassed. “I got these just recently and I… Wanted to show you. Is it alright? I can…” he paused, swallowing nervously. “…I can just change if you’d like. I know I should’ve asked first but I-“  
Hinata stopped him in his tracks, taking a few unsure steps over to him and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “It’s fine, Nagito, really. You look… Really nice.”  
Like someone had flipped a switch, immediately Nagito’s face brightened. He was just so glad he hadn’t overstepped boundaries. “Really, Hajime You’re too kind, I’m not anything that special.”  
Crawling up on the bed by Komaeda, he shook his head. “You’re really special to me… Ugh, that was cheesy wasn’t it?” he groaned, Komaeda only chuckling. “Can I kiss you?”  
Nagito nodded fervently, shifting a bit in his own position. Hinata shifted closer yet again, positioning himself comfortably in Komaeda’s lap and pressing soft kisses to the boy’s lips, one after another, gradually growing more sloppy. Neither were good at kissing, really, but they enjoyed it.  
Hinata loved it like this- cradled in Komaeda’s scent, close enough they were almost one being, trying with all of their will to show just how much they loved one another without words, since they never felt like enough in this.  
Slowly, Hinata began to pull off Komaeda’s panties, looking up for approval and recieving a nod, although Komaeda seemed reluctant to look him in the eyes. Softly, he asked if he was ok with this, for sure, that it was ok to stop, and Komaeda just shook his head. Hinata understood not wanting to speak, the air too precious and moments like this not truly needing it.  
Hinata figured Nagito was turned on but he didn’t nearly expect this- he was soaked, and before he could stop himself he found himself a bit worried for the state of the underwear Komaeda had bought. Komaeda bucked his hips just a bit, trying to urge Hinata to continue, desperate for more touch.  
Hinata obliged, kissing Komaeda’s thighs and his tummy and rubbing his thumbs against Nagito’s sharp hipbones, giggling almost at the frustrated noise Komaeda made in response. He pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth, a quiet apology.  
Slow as it is, he works his way down, squirming a bit himself from the needy noises that Komaeda is making by that point. Gently, he nibbles at the other boy’s clit, and quick as a bullet, Komaeda’s hands are in his hair, mewling and asking for more. He laps at it, now, playing with his lovers sides as he does, tracing patterns down his body as the other squirms and bucks his hips.  
He doubts he’s actually any good at eating Komaeda out, but despite this Komaeda responds with intensity, hardly coherent enough to ask for more, and he finds himself chuckling just a bit against the other.  
He admits, it’s not a taste he was used to at first, but he found himself loving it, loving the pleasure he could bring to Nagito and the soft noises it resulted in.  
"You’re so beautiful like this," he murmured, the other responding by a noise of disapproval.  
Slowly, he worked a finger into the other, going back to his ministrations of sucking him off, focusing only on doing anything to make the other writhe in pleasure.  
Just as he began fingering Komaeda, the other finally came, rutting his hips and pushing Hinatas head closer, desperately. Hinata let out a muffled sound of surprise… He didn’t know Komaeda was that close.  
Finally, when he got back into his original position, he was a mess. His boxers were probably beyond return, breath coming out in pants and if he had a dick, damn, it’d be breaking his fucking pants by now due to his titanium erection. Okay, weird wording, but you get the deal.  
Komaeda laughed at the mess Hinata was, even though he was nearly as bad, thanking him for the help.  
"It’s my turn now, right Hinata?"  
He hardly had it in him to nod. Yes, please.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing these two but i think i did pretty ok? sorry for any spelling errors/grammatical errors, feel free to point them out if you see them. i was too lazy to go through the fic again and i wrote it on my phone so.
> 
> also if you like talking about trans headcanons for these two cuties you should totally hmu at http://cosmoghost.tumblr.com ok


End file.
